Shades of Green
by Lord Sicarius
Summary: Books can be engaging. They bring our dreams to life, and often times they reflect our deepest wishes; or cater to our thirst for the dramatic. Books can take us into worlds we can only hope to inhabit. And Raven is not an exception to these traits. Apparently, neither is Beast Boy. One-shot. WARNING: Suggestive/Adult themes


_**Hey guys! So it's been a very long while. Same excuse as always; I've been busy. There's several of you I have to get back with you in PM, and there are several story updates that seriously need to be written. I promise, they'll happen. It might be years but it'll happen. Sad part is, the whole "years" thing might not even be a joke. But yeah anyways here's a one-shot that I thought of and did spur of the moment. I know it's a concept done multiple times, but then again isn't most stories like that on here? Anyways, hope you all like it.**_

 _ **WARNING: Strong and suggestive themes. Recommended 18+**_

* * *

"...What is _that_?"

"HEY WAIT DON'T-"

"Fifty Shades of what now?"

Beast Boy turned the book over to read the back; completely ignoring the now four eyed disgruntled and highly embarrassed half-demoness. After a few minutes, Beast Boy finally acknowledged the beyond livid purple haired girl in front of him with a look of disbelief.

"Raven… what in the actual fu-"

"Give. That. **Back**."

"Damn Rae, why ya reading something so risque? I know you like to read and all, but god!"

Beast Boy began to open the book and flipped through the pages, before landing on one randomly; preparing to read the first passage seen.

"Don't you DARE!" Raven screeched.

The grass colored Titan opened his mouth to read, when Raven quickly tried to snag the book away… but to no avail. Beast Boy then proceeded to read aloud:

"I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the front again. My tongue swirls around the end. He's my very own Christian Grey-flavored popsicle. I suck harder and harder … Hmm … My inner goddess is doing the merengue with some salsa moves."

Staring at the book with utter bewilderment, the changeling blinked several times before slowly closing the book with gravitas.

"Wow Rae… why would ya be into this stuff? It sounds awful!" He exclaimed.

Raven crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"It's called smut, and it is a legitimate genre of literature."

"You call that literature?! Raven, the whole entire book is about some really hardcore sex!" Beast Boy protested.

"Oh, like you don't have any dirty thoughts? No compulsions? No inner desires? No drawing to lustful wishes and erotic escapades?" She sneered.

Beast Boy simply shook his head.

"Nah man."

Raven raised an eyebrow at the changeling in doubt, before narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe, seeing as you are just shy of twenty years old; where your sex drive really begins to peak. Especially for a male."

She gave him a once over before turning away and walking towards her bed. The widely renowned book "Fifty Shades of Grey", was encased in a black aura as Raven levitated it out of Beast Boy's hands and into hers. Seconds later, Beast Boy himself was engulfed by her powers and forcefully moved out into the hallway; clearing her room.

"GAH!" Beast Boy wailed as he was tossed onto the floor, landing on his butt.

"Stay out of my room. You are not welcome here, and you never will be." She stated without facing him, using her powers to then slide the metal door shut.

Beast Boy got up and dusted himself off. He looked up to the ceiling, shaking his head and letting out a deep breath. He could not believe what had just transpired, and to be honest… it kind of messed with his head. It really changed his image of Raven, and he was not sure if he was comfortable with its alteration.

He always saw Raven as a very mature, serious, pessimistic type of girl who would frown upon something so trivial and cliché. Yet there she was, openly okay with the fact that she was reading and _**enjoying**_ a book about completely screwing someone in the most eccentric and downright dirtiest of ways.

Quiet, reserved, elegant Raven secretly indulging herself in erotica. For some reason however, that very concept was rather… arousing.

Beast Boy shook his head rapidly several times to try to rid imposing thoughts, before journeying back to his own room.

 _Of course Raven would be into that BDSM stuff. She'd probably be the type to get real freaky in bed, with her being a half-demon and stuff._ Beast Boy thought as he walked into his room; door behind him sliding closed.

* * *

The changeling had trouble falling asleep; and when he looked at his alarm clock, he saw that it was one o'clock in the morning.

"Oof. I better do something to help me fall asleep."

Beast Boy got out of his bed and began a quest to find something delicious located in the kitchen. He made his way there, raiding whatever he felt would satisfy his sudden hunger out of the refrigerator. On his way back, he paused for a moment at Raven's door. He looked at it awkwardly, then kept his eyes trained on the floor as he made his way back to his room.

Several hours gone by, and he was still up. On some occasions, the changeling was completely lost as to why he would be keeping himself awake. But this night, he knew exactly why.

His thoughts were constantly focused on that book.

That one book. The book that contained the darkest and twisted form of romance known to man. The book full of perversion and vulgarity.

After reading that one passage, Beast Boy's curiosity began to grow… he wanted to know what happened next.

Of course, just to have closure. Obviously not for more personal reasons! That would be just wrong… and hypocritical.

Good thing he's never been any of those.

After much inner turmoil and debate, Beast Boy had enough and decided he was going to "borrow" that book.

* * *

Okay, the mission was clear:

Get in.

Get out.

With the package.

Return before dawn.

Simple, right?

Beast Boy stood in front of Raven's door, fully aware of what he was about to do. A line was about to be crossed. And if it were to be found out… he was a dead man.

Trying to remain calm and focused, Beast Boy transformed into a gnat and flew through the tiniest crack in Raven's door.

Once inside, Beast Boy's heart began to race. Would she still be able to feel his presence? Was she even awake? Where is the book?

The changeling flew over the empath's bed to check and see if she was asleep. Thankfully, she seemed like she was in a deep sleep. Perfect opportunity.

It took him several seconds before he was able to locate the book. Fifty Shades of Grey was laying right on the nightstand next to Raven's bed; a convenient spot given the situation and how it could have been.

Being careful not to cause a disturbance, Beast Boy shifted back into his human form and wasted no time in securing the book. Moments later, he was out of there and in his room; lying on his own bed as he read… chapter by chapter.

* * *

Beast Boy's concentration was abruptly put to a halt as his room door violently slid open. He panicked and let out a gasp; feeling completely vulnerable and exposed. He took a brief look at his window, and noticed the sun had just begun to rise.

 _Oh my god… have I really been reading for that long?!_

"Beast Boy." Said an all too familiar voice.

The green bean did not even have the dignity to turn and face her; and it was a miracle that he could even formulate a response.

"Uh… yeah?" He answered.

Raven took a step forward, scanning his room without making eye contact. She took a few more steps forward and looked at the view of his window.

"It's about six in the morning. The time I usually wake up to get started on my day. I have my morning tea, and a brief meditation before reading a few more chapters of a book. Lo and behold, the very book I had intended on continuing has gone missing. You have any idea where it might be? I think you might be familiar with it. It's called 'Fifty Shades of Grey'." She explained, completely deadpan.

Beast Boy did not dare to move an inch.

"No?" Came his weak reply.

"Uh huh." Raven responded unamused.

She walked up to his bed and without hesitation grabbed a hold of the changeling and turned him over. It was truly a sight to behold.

There lay the green titan, progressively turning to the shade of crimson as he tightly clutched her copy of Fifty Shades of Grey in his now shaking hands. If it was not so tense, the scene unravelling before her would have been hysterical.

"What's this?" Raven asked rhetorically as she reached for the book; fully aware of what he was holding.

She easily pried it out of his hands, and she looked at it with fake astonishment.

"Fifty Shades of Grey? Wow Beast Boy, I never knew you to be the type to read this sort of garbage." She said while smirking deviantly.

Never before has there been a day where Beast Boy wish Trigon was still alive to murder him. It least it would have been a quick death instead of the crucifixion he was about to experience.

"I… uh, I mean… uh…" Beast Boy mumbled, being at a complete loss for words.

"You know Beast Boy, it just occurred to me that this is a wonderful opportunity. The amount of leverage I can have on you now with this _**juicy**_ blackmail you subjected yourself to is abhorrently grand! Imagine how _amazing_ this would go over with the rest of the boys. Both in Titans West and East!" Raven snickered.

"NO! PLEASE!" Beast Boy blurted out.

"No? Garfield, are you begging?" Raven asked in an inquisitive tone.

Beast Boy silently nodded his head shamefully.

"Well, you aren't begging hard enough. I'm still convinced that I should totally make you the gossip of Jump City." Raven said as a twisted smile graced her face.

"PLEASE RAVEN! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He cried.

"... _ **Anything**_?" Raven asked.

"Yes Raven! Just please, PLEASE don't put me through this torture! I was just curious about how it all ended! I promise I was going to give it back before ya even noticed it was gone!" Beast Boy pleaded.

What happened next frightened the once-living-but-now-dead crap out of him.

Raven brought a finger to her lips, and the look in her eyes became predatory. Beast Boy could of swore he smelled a peculiar musk starting to fill the air.

"You know Beast Boy, this book is overrated anyways. It never was enough to… _satisfy_ me." She admitted before casting the book aside; allowing it to slide across the floor.

She leaned forward as she put her hands on hips; her really curvy hips, which the changeling just now realized existed.

"I'm also an empath. So don't think you've ran around all these years keeping secrets from me." She continued on, a heaviness in her voice.

At this point, Beast Boy could feel his entire body tense up; feeling like he was completely locked in place and could not move.

Raven then took the liberty to sit on the edge of his bed, never tearing her eyes away from his. She let her hands slide on the sheets; allowing herself to be just barely hovering ever so closely to her teammate. Beast Boy could feel the heat of her breath hit his face, and it was beginning to have an effect on him.

She took a finger and dragged it down part of his inner thigh, stopping mid-way in a roughly safe spot.

"You're doing this to me you know." She purred.

She bit her lip as she started fully caressing his thigh.

"I know you have it bad for me. I've felt all the times you were horny around me. At first it was disturbing… but now? I find you… _intoxicating_."

Beast Boy swallowed hard.

"I knew how you were feeling that one time you were waiting for your turn for the shower, and suddenly found out it was me in it. I remember how dirty you felt when you watched me doing my warm up stretches in the gym several weeks ago. I've known how you've really felt toward me for years. And I'll admit, the feeling was definitely not mutual."

She reached up and grabbed a tuft of his hair in her fingers. Gingerly pulling on it in admiration.

"But you grew on me. Your persistence and determination to pursue me despite trying to hide your intentions was… cute. Plus, your ears are adorable."

Beast Boy was sweating bullets at this point.

"I didn't want to do anything about it. I wanted to leave it alone and move on. But you just have it so _bad_ for me."

She leaned in even more, her mouth almost touching his ear.

"And as an empath, I am obligated to feed off of those emotions." She panted.

She started caressing his leg more intensely, a little more exploratory and less worried about proximity.

" **You** are doing this to me." She purred.

Beast Boy could feel himself reaching the beginning stages of an erection.

She then took the hand she was using to caress his thigh and slid it up all the way to his chest.

"These curves. These _big tits_ and _juicy_ butt could be yours to ravage. And I'm _**sure**_ you'd like that… wouldn't you Gar?"

Beast Boy's entire body was on fire.

"But you won't be getting any of it. Unless, of course, you agree to my one condition." Raven whispered seductively, licking her lips.

"Y-yeah?" Beast Boy managed.

"I will be in control. I will dominate you. You will be mine, and you will be the one to pleasure me and fulfill my desires. Either way Garfield… you're going to be my slave. Whether it be from being blackmailed, or being my sex toy; you belong to me now." Raven declared with finality.

She then without shame or any decency grabbed his crotch, resulting in a yelp from the changeling. When he looked at her, he saw her eyes change to being bright red, and her face grew mischievous. She was inches away from him, and now she had started to rub his erection, encouraging it.

Beast Boy was filled with mixed emotions. He was horny. Definitely horny. He was terrified, and yet anxious. He himself wanted to dominate, but the thought of him being dominated excited him more.

With a newfound sense of boldness, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's face and pulled her lips onto his. It took no time at all for them to turn it into a heated make out session. That mesmerising musk he smelled earlier was more prominent, and filled his nostrils with every deep breath he took; and it made him feel light headed.

Finally she broke away for both air, and to speak.

"Good choice." She teased.

Suddenly, he was encased in her black aura again as her powers formed chains on his arms and legs; strapping him to his own bed.

"Now, let's see if it's all as good as the book portrays it…"

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the rest of the Titans saw no sign of Beast Boy or Raven. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were in the common room; each engaging in different activities. Though that did not keep them from wondering where their other teammates were. Raven was generally always the first one up, and while Beast Boy slept in late… he would be up by now.

As if on cue, the common room doors opened with a swoosh, and in came the persons of interest. The trio let out a gasp at the sight before them.

Beast Boy looked _insanely_ tired. He had racoon eyes, and his posture was droopy. But that was not what warranted the reaction.

Beast Boy's uniform was torn to shreds, barely being functional or practical if it all. Claw marks riddled his body profusely, accompanied by a series of bruises and… whip welts?"

Standing next to him was a beaming Raven. Never before had anyone on the team seen a smile that size on Raven's face before. In fact, they were almost convinced that her face was actually glowing.

"Afternoon guys! Today's a great day!" Raven remarked in a never before heard chirpy tone.

Robin looked at Cyborg, Cyborg looked at Robin, and Starfire kept looking back and forth between them and the duo in front of them. However, all heads turned forward when Beast Boy collapsed on the floor.

"Uh Raven, what's wrong with him?" Robin asked tentatively.

"His stamina." She answered with a smirk.

"Uh...

... _what_." said Cyborg

THE END

* * *

 _ **Oof. Raven... what a babe am I right? I was considering on revising it later on if enough people want it. I was thinking about altering the ending and turning it into a full blown lemon instead of a teaser. But that's only IF pretty much everyone wants it that way. Then we'll go from there. Hope you all enjoyed haha! Let me know what you think!**_


End file.
